1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for classifying email.
2. Description of Related Art
As multimedia and network technology becomes popular, email attachments containing large multimedia data files are becoming more and more common. For many companies, it is often outgoing private emails that include large files as attachments. In addition to straining the resources of email servers, such behavior also increases internal communication costs in an enterprise. Enterprises must thus focus on preventing outgoing private emails from overburdening the email system so that company resources can be utilized more efficiently.
In the prior art, in order to determine if email is sent for official purposes, the contents of emails may be monitored. Such monitoring may lower email transmission efficiency, and in addition, may make employees feel that their privacy is being violated. Hence, it is a challenge to classify emails accurately into official and private emails without performing some form of monitoring.